


Who do you Belong to?

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [25]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Collars, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Double Drabble, Light BDSM, M/M, Paddling, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve belongs to Tony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo





	Who do you Belong to?

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Steve Card prompt [“Mine.”](https://i.imgur.com/la8hFeW.png) [D3]
> 
> And for day 24 of [jbbuckybarnes’](https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/) [Kinktober 2020 Challange](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/628024404798029824/kinktober-2020-challenge). Prompt: BDSM

The paddle strikes Steve’s ass with a deeply satisfying smack, the red flash bouncing tantalisingly. Tony takes a moment to enjoy the sounds of Steve’s shaky breaths.

“Twenty-seven, Sir” the man says, keeping count as instructed.

“Good boy” Tony praises. He drags the paddle up the arch of Steve’s back. “So good for me, pet”

He swings the paddle down on Steve’s ass again.

“Twenty-eight, S-Sir”

His knees ache from kneeling beside Steve for so long. It was worth it. There was never a more beautiful sight then Steve red and bound.

Tony loops two fingers into the collar around Steve’s neck, pulling him forward. He leans in close, brushing his lips against Steve’s.

Steve leans forward, chasing Tony’s lips. Tony pulls away, only allowing the lightest touch between their lips.

The whine that draws from Steve brings a smiles to Tony’s face. He shifts, moving his face besides Steve’s. He licks a wet stripe across the shell of Steve’s ear, blowing his hot breath over it. “Tell me. Who do you belong to?” he whispers.

Steve gives a full body shiver. “You, Sir” the man responds.

“What was that? I didn’t hear. Say it again. Louder.”

“I’m yours.”

_“Mine.”_

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
